


節日特調：聖檀木和苦橙葉

by ww919196



Series: 節日特調 [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196
Summary: 聖誕節快樂！趁著（？）聖誕節寫一些想寫又懶得完善（？）的cp(2020/12/11)
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: 節日特調 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068620
Kudos: 1





	節日特調：聖檀木和苦橙葉

**Author's Note:**

> HwaByul

『別等我。』沒有另外的表情符號，只有冷淡的句點接在簡短的文字之後。

文星伊在機場裡連鎖速食店角落的座位喝著退冰的可樂。

她當然知道在聖誕節前夕的航班沒有不遲延的理由，但她固執的想知道安惠真有沒有試著不在最後一刻才訂了最後一班勉強能在錯過首爾時間25日的機票。  
她希望她有。

文星伊有時候會想會不會是因為她們在一起太久了。

這是她最長的一段關係，和安惠真。

從大學時期大家都說羨慕她有個身材火辣的女朋友，到後來職場幾個同期密友口中也曾稱讚她們的相處模式簡直是模範情侶。

她們剛認識的時候安惠真留著一頭男孩似的短髮，太寬鬆的襯衫披在肩膀上，內裡背心的肩帶看起來像是隨時都要滑落下來。短褲之後大片蜜色的肌膚讓她在人群之中格外亮眼。打從第一眼文星伊就無法控制自己的目光不尾隨著這位學妹。

後來畢了業，科長笑著說星伊看氣來就很受年紀小一些的孩子歡迎，男朋友的年紀是不是比較小之類的話。

文星伊一邊收拾準備下班，笑著表示自己沒有男朋友，順便委婉的提醒科長她明天休假。

科長點了頭，沒多問什麼。

因為隔天是安惠真的畢業典禮。 

那天安惠真畫著精緻的妝，及肩的短髮壓在學士帽底下，在典禮結束之後各自拍照留念的時間，她抱著文星伊的手臂對她說，姊姊綁起馬尾真漂亮，然後當著其他同學的面親吻了她。

  
文星伊覺得自己一定是等得太無聊了，才會突然想起這些。然後又因為不知道聽誰說過，那些即將分手的人就是會回憶過去的日子而不安了起來。

她不確定自己是不是真的想和安惠真分手，而她對安惠真現在的想法也一點頭緒都沒有。

終於過了午夜，聖誕節已經過去了。

文星伊起身，將塑膠餐盤擺回自助回收區。是時候該回家了。

「不是讓妳別等我的嗎。」

安惠真站在自動門外，穿著駝色羊毛長大衣，一手搭在行李箱的拉桿上。文星伊遠遠的讀懂了她的唇語。

她走向她，將她的手握進掌心，安惠真臉上有時差造成的疲憊神色。

抱歉，還沒準備妳的生日禮物。

文星伊搖頭說沒關係，我們要分手了嗎？她問。

妳想分手嗎？

還不想。

安惠真笑出來，

那就先不分手。

Fin.


End file.
